


He saved me, then I saved him (Daryl Dixon)

by Daryl Dixon Fiction (nicodemusjack)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Gang Rape, Multi, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicodemusjack/pseuds/Daryl%20Dixon%20Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl rescues O/C from a group of men but gets injured in the process. Ends in Daryl smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	He saved me, then I saved him (Daryl Dixon)

It had been three weeks since the governor had destroyed our home at the prison. I had wandered a couple days before Daryl found me.  Since then we had been sleeping in cars or whatever abandoned homes we could find, but only one night at a time.  We were always on the move, always looking for our friends.

“Here” Daryl said shrugging towards an abandoned mini-van.

We circle the van checking in the windows before we open the doors.

“Is there any of that squirrel left?” I say to Daryl

“mmpf” He mumbles, which I know to mean “No”

“Maybe I’ll just go out for a bit and see if I can find something we can eat?”  I wait for his reply but there is none.  It wasn’t really a question, but I was hoping he’d offer his service to go and do some hunting.  I’m a good shot but he is the better hunter by far, and he’d been so moody and withdrawn lately that I am finding myself desperately looking for a way to bring him out. 

At the prison we had actually been good friends, I too am an avid hunter, not quite as proficient as he is with stalking and tracking but I am almost as good a shot with my compound as he is with his crossbow. It almost seemed we might go somewhere before the Governor wrecked it for everyone.

I had considered him a good friend, but now that we are alone and seeing him withdraw into himself has made me realize just how much I care for Daryl.  Not that I dare tell him that, he definitely does not seem like the romantic “let’s have a relationship” type.  Telling him would probably make him never want to talk to me again, and there is already very little conversation between us.  Best not to make it even more awkward at night. 

I looked around a bit, there is forest on both sides of the highway.  But I don’t see any signs of life, I can’t even hear any birds.  I spot some cat tails in the ditch and decide they will do, the roots can be charred over a fire and eaten and are actually not too bad.

I was only gone for 20 minutes but daryl already had a little fire going inside of a pot. Making a fire this way made it easier to put it out in a hurry if we needed to.

“Found some roots” I said

Daryl reaches out and grabs the roots from me and arranges them on the edge of his pot.

Great, another quiet night.

 

 

“Someone’s been through here” Daryl pointed at some faint tracks

I looked to where he was pointing, but I couldn’t really tell either way. “How can you tell its not a walker?”

“Walker tracks are uneven, like they don know how ta walk properly.  These ones is perfect, looks like they was tryin’ to sneak up on somethin’ ”

“oh, I see what you mean” Hardly, but if he says so

We spent the day following the trail hoping it would materialize into some of our people but by the end of the day the tracks led into a river and were untraceable from there.

“Damn it” Muttered Daryl “We’ll camp here I guess”

The good news is we hadn’t seen a walker all day, and having a body of water on one side gave the site a good measure of security.  There was still quite a bit of light out so I decided I would take a swim in the river to wash off.  I hadn’t cleaned up in weeks and now having the river beside me I was feeling pretty ripe.

“Daryl, I’m just going to go down river a bit and wash up.  You going to be alright without me?”

“Hmph” Daryl snorts.  Has that a hint of a smirk on his face?  Hard to tell, that man keeps his emotions in tight check.

“Don’t get too far, just ‘cause we ain’t seen em doesn’t mean they ain’t out there”

wow, suddenly he’s all “chatty”

“Make sure ya stay where I can hear ya, don’t need ya getting lost out here. Trackin’ in the dark is a pain in the ass”

“I’ll take my knife in with me and i’ll just be past that bend over there” I point down stream  “I’ll be fine” 

He looked about to argue something with me .

“Unless you want to come with me? Wash my back and stuff?”

He gave a little snort again and went back to making his fire, maybe tonight he’ll find us some meat to eat.

I walked downstream past the bend and bit further as I saw a nice little niche in the river that would be perfect for a swim. In the distance I thought I could even see a tiny little cabin beside the river, maybe I will mention it to Daryl when I get back.  I stripped down and waded into the water, I cleaned up quickly but decided maybe I could have a relaxing soak for a bit and just lay back and floated on the surface.  Ten minutes went by when I heard twigs snapping on the shore not too far from where my clothes and bow were and my stupid knife I just realized.  God damn it, did I make it this far just to die because I wanted to get clean? Fuck am I stupid.  I didn’t see anything but twigs don’t break themselves, something was out there. 

I slowly started working my way back to shore being very careful not to make any noise that would draw a walker out to me.

“Well, Well.  Looky what we got here boys.” Three men stepped out of the brush line just as I was stepping out of the water. Shit. Too late to swim away now and now blocked from dashing in to the forest towards Daryl.

One of the men was very openly inspecting my nakedness, I glared at him and crossed my arms across my breast as that was all i could really do to cover up.

Another one of the damn perverts actually licked his lips and grabbed at his junk like he was going to pull it out right here and now.

“Don’t even Fucking think about it”  I said while trying to step away from him towards my stuff

They all three were ragged and dirty, but weren’t we all. Two of them at least appeared to cut their beards short. The one who first spoke stepped over my clothes and picked up my bow and knife.

“aw, surely a little tiny girl like you ain’t got no use for these.   I’ll hold on to em for ya”

Fuck sakes. Now what. These guys are just staring at me like a cat watching a mouse.

“mmm, You do look fine girl”  the one in the middle said his voice low and husky.

The pitch of his voice and the glaze in their eyes told me exactly what was about to go down.  I glanced quickly to where Daryl was upstream but it was impossible to see the camp from here.  Should I scream for Daryl? Fuck, I’d be letting them know there was someone else out here, and these days people kill other people on sight.  And these men were obviously not the good kind of people.

I decide against yelling out, Daryl is not stupid he’s probably already wondering what the hell is taking me so long and will come looking,  I just need to stay alive that long.

The scruffiest man who had been grabbing at his junk was the first to reach out and grab me, I blocked his grab and punched him in the face.  With three of them I  knew I was going to go down but it wouldn’t be without a fight thats for sure.

The other two both lunged at me at the same time knocking me down to the ground.  One of them ended up completely on top of me. 

“I like a little fight in my women” he growls in my ear, he starts grinding his hips into me and I can feel the bump of his erection grinding against me.

I try kicking and kneeing him but his weight is too much for me to overcome, I decide now is a good time to let out a scream.  Not calling out to anyone but a scream of frustration, hopefully Daryl heard it.

“shhh girl, you can scream when I make you cum” He purrs in my ear “Bill, why don’t you shut this bitch up”

“My pleasure” he says.

I look to where the voice is coming from and the two other men are both stripping down and the one named bill is kneeling down beside my head trying to line up his cock to my face.  At the same time the man on top of me is trying to work his pants down while keeping his weight on me so i can’t get up. 

I punch and push at Bill trying to get him away from me, when the third man grabs my hands and pins them down to the ground above my head.  By this time I can feel that the man on top of me has freed himself of his pants and is trying to force my legs apart with his body.

Tears of frustration are streaming down my cheeks as feel him gain more ground.

“Open up, bitch” Bill says while stroking his hard dick rubbing the head on my lips, his precum smearing over them.

Fuck, How did this day go so wrong?  Bill is slapping my face hard now, trying to make me open my mouth up to him.  The man on top of me is rubbing the head of his cock along my slit trying to gain entry, and the man pinning my arms down with his knees is quietly stroking his cock waiting for his turn.

Suddenly the man on top of me goes limp and he’s just laying on me. Standing above him is Daryl, beautiful, glorious Daryl. I started crying with relief instantly. Daryl swings the butt of his crossbow at Bill which he receives right in the face.

 “Hold it right there big fella”

Daryl looks towards the sound and the third man has my knife to my throat.

“Put that down and step back or she gets her throat slit”

“Don’t do it, they’ll just kill you” I say to Daryl.  I pray he doesn’t put it down, I would rather be raped a hundred times then have Daryl killed

“you ain’t gonna hurt her if I put it down?” Daryl questions the man

“Well, I probably won’t kill her if you put it down” he sniggers

“Please Daryl, don’t....” I plead

Daryl tosses his crossbow to the ground and steps back from it.  Bill steps in behind Daryl and kicks him in the back of his knees forcing Daryl to the ground.  He grabs a gun from his belt and holds it to his head.

“Stop. Please. I will do anything you want” I plead “Please don’t kill him” I’m sobbing straining against the knife still at my throat.

“Looks like we stumbled across some lovers, Dave” Bill says, his face covered in blood from what looked to be a broken nose.

“People will do all kinds of crazy shit to protect their lovers” Dave says while looking directly into my eyes

The look in his eyes was animalistic, I suddenly felt very cold and goosebumps raised all over my body.

“Lets start with sucking my dick, and go from there”  Dave gets off his knees, and off of my hands and pulls me out from beneath the man that Daryl knocked unconscious.

I look over to see bill going through my bags looking for something to tie Daryl up, he’s found some rope and netting and proceeds to tie Daryls hands together and then string him up from a tree banch, leaving him standing with his hands above his head. Bill gives him another shot in side as retaliation for his broken nose.

With Daryl temporarily safe it was my turn to fulfil what I had promised, I was scared shitless.  I slowly reached my hand out and grab ahold of his shaft and starting working my tongue around it.

“hmmm, that’s a good girl” he groaned

I heard Daryl jerk at the rope and curse. I was mortified, I was now very certain that I was in love with Daryl and now he was having to see me pleasure a group of other men. Hot tears were streaming down my face.  We had to make it through this.

“You like the taste of cock don’t you? You must want to have cock for three meals a day” Dave grabs the hair at the back of my head and starts pumping his cock down my throat.  Faster and deeper, then he holds my head still while he pushes his cock in as deep as he can go, causing my to choke and spit around his shaft.

“oh, yeah baby. Your mouth feels so damn good.  Lets see how that pussy feels”  Dave finally releases my head and his cock is finally removed from my throat.  I gasp for air and look around for Daryl, his head is hanging as he stares into the ground not wanting to witness what was happening. I also see the man that had been passed out on top of me is stirring now.  Fuck now I’m dealing with three of them again.

Dave lays on his back “Get on my cock and fuck me” he commanded.

 I quickly look around again for a way out of this, but nothing. I step one leg over him and lower myself down to my knees. I hadn’t had sex since the world went to shit and I wasn’t exactly turned on by how things were going down today. I was going to be dry, probably very dry. I spit on my hand and placed it on his cock hoping to get some extra lubrication for this, my first entry in a very long time. I hovered above his penis and started slowly lowering myself down on him, he sensed my hesitation and grabbed a hold of my hips with both of his hands, with one strong motion he slammed my hips down while thrusting his hips up.  I yelped in extreme pain, tears once again streaming down my face in pain and shame.

Once again I could hear Daryl fighting the ropes and muttering but they had my shirt wrapped around his face making his cursings unintelligible.  I was in pain and shock, where I would have taken the first minute of sex at a slow pace, Dave was holding my hips thrusting into me as hard and fast as he could.

Through the corner of my eye I caught the man who was unconscious moving his way over to Daryl with something in his hand, once there I see him hitting Daryl over and over again.  Was it a branch? May as well been a baseball bat though the way the man was using it.  My adrenaline kicks in and I spot my knife not too far off and quickly reach for it.  Dave is caught off guard, his eyes closed in the pleasure he is receiving from my pain.  I quickly slice his throat and after a few seconds he releases his grip on me and I am able to get off of him.  I make sure to stab him in the head before I leave him, I never want to see that prick again.  Alive or dead.

I turn towards Daryl and see that he is putting up one hell of a fight with just his legs, Jesus the man is a machine. The unconscious man is down again holding his arm and Bill is dodging in behind daryl punching him in the sides again aiming for his internal organs. I run towards Bill with my knife but I am tripped up by the other guy, I land hard knocking the wind out of me.  He grabs my leg pulling me toward him and starts to hit me all over, I turn over and he gets a knife right in the eye socket.

Still gasping for air I struggle to get up and focus on Daryl and Bill.  Whatever Bill was attemping to do must have worked because Daryl was no longer fighting him.  Bill turned to me and I knew he was going to try and kill me, he stepped in front of Daryl and prepared to lunge at me.  Then Daryl wrapped his legs around Bill and squeezed him until his neck snapped.  I gave him the blade to the brain for good measure.

Fuck Daryl was a mess, I cut him down from the branch and he collapsed in a pile.  What the hell was I going to do? Out in the open like this?  Then I remembered that cabin I saw downstream a ways.  There was very little daylight left an hour at the most, travelling at night was always a bad idea, and how was i going to get Daryl there?  I may be strong but i’d never be able to carry him.  I decided to make a travois, basically two branches with cloth tied to both that i could lay him in and i could drag it.  Two points dragging in the dirt, it had to work its the only thing I could think of to move him. 

Of course all the ruckus that we had caused had called in any walkers within hearing distance and turns out they can hear really well, i struggled pulling Daryl through the bush the travois got caught repeatedly and my curses were bringing in all sorts of walkers.  I was relieved to finally make it to the cabin and find that it was empty.  I dragged Daryl up the steps and into the cabin. The cabin was kind of cozy with lots of knitted items all over, must have been an older couple here for retirement or something.  I dragged Daryl into the bedroom and put him into the bed.  I was wearing only my bra and underwear since the rest of my clothes were destroyed at the river, so i rifled through a closet and found only an old robe.   I sat on the bed and stared at him for quite a while before deciding I should probably take his boots off.  And I should probably take a look to see what the extent of his injuries are.  I lifted his shirt and see some extensive bruising on his sides.

“shit” I mutter, if there is one thing i’ve learned is that bruising like that is internal bleeding and that’s not good at all.

I thought maybe just a wet cloth on the area could act like a cold pack so i got some water from the river and kept it applied all through the night.  Not once through the night did he stir and all the next day.  I wondered if i should tie him down just in case....  No.  I couldn’t do that to him.  I sat with him and stared at every gorgeous feature on his face.  I loved this man.  When he wakes I will tell him.  He had to make it. The next night he started shivering, an uncontrollable shiver.  Damn it, he must be fevered.  I striped him down and layed him on his side, I took my robe off and spooned in next to him, trying to maximize as much skin to skin contact as i could.  Eventually his shivering stopped and I fell asleep lying next to him.

 

“mmpf” Daryl groaned, where the hell am I?

Daryl tilted his head up slowly to look around the room he was in, how did I get here?  He remembered nothing.  Last he remembered was building a fire next to the river.... yesterday? No. Seems like more time has passed.  And then a sharp realization snapped him into the moment, someone was laying against him, there was an arm draped over him under the covers.

“What the fuck?” he said loudly, as he pulled the covers back he realized he was not wearing any clothes either.  Rage filled him as he also realized he also didn’t have a shirt on and someone had likely clearly seen what he didn’t want known to anyone.  The scars on his back were private, and he didn’t want to talk about his fucking dad with anyone and he certainly didn’t want any damn pity from anyone either.  Whoever was behind him was in for it.

“The fuck you doin, woman?” he yelled

“Your awake!” I exclaimed groggily

“Ya i’m fucking awake, what the hell did you do to me?  You took off my fucking clothes? Don’t you know nothin’ about god damn privacy?” he ranted

“You were hurt, I......”

“Really? I was hurt and ya needed ta get me naked and lay with me ta make me better. You been fucking staring at me for weeks, I know what the fuck you was looking for”

I was completely dumbfounded, was I staring at him for weeks? I don’t know.

“We were attacked Daryl, I went through hell getting you back here” I argued “don’t you remember any of it?”

“No, I don’t. Ya shoulda left me out there. I don’t need any of your god damn help” he gestured to his clothes on the floor and the bed he was laying in.  He had the sheets pulled up to him tight so I couldn’t see any of his body

I wanted to tell him how scared I was for him, how I had pleaded for his life.  But the look on his face was so hateful and full of malice I couldn’t believe this was the same person.  I didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t remember what happened so now it looked like I was taking the opportunity to get in the sheets with him.  I just sat there in the bed beside him, completely dumbfounded.

Daryl was edging his way closer to the edge of the bed trying to put as much distance as he could between us.

“The fuck you staring at woman? Get the hell outta here so I can put my damn clothes on”

I was still practically naked, I had my Bra and underwear on but that was it. I slowly slip out from the covers and quickly grab for the robe to cover myself up.

“I didn’t realize I was travelin’ with a damn whore” he sneers at me “it’s a good thing you weren’t no real doctor, strippin’ men down of their clothes and climbing into bed naked with em’ while they’re unconscious”

That hurt, more than I cared to admit. “You had a god damned fever last night Daryl, I thought you were going to die. I’m starting to think I should have let you!” I yelled at him. I stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind me.

I paced back and forth through the rest of the cabin contemplating what would happen next, finally Daryl stepped out of the room.  He was moving very stiffly, he must have realized by now what kind of injuries he sustained.  But he didn’t look sorry, in fact he seemed even more angry.

“I remember you fucking some assholes next to the river” he said

Well he was close “You saved me from them” I replied

“That’s not how it looked to me, looked like you was enjoyin’ it you fucking slut.  You was suckin’ his dick and riding him! I didn’t see no gun to yer head!”  He was in a rage, glaring at me.

“That’s not how it happened at all, I....” I tried to reply

“I must  have interrupted yer fucking gangbang and this is what I got for it!” He gestured to his body “Yer a god damn filthy whore!”

I was crushed, he obviously wasn’t remembering the whole encounter. Just bits and peices, but enough to make me out to be the ultimate slut. His words cut right to my soul. I couldn’t bear to be in the cabin anymore with daryl looking at me with hate and disgust.  I could feel myself about to cry, so I quickly grabbed my knife from the table and backed up to the doorway.

“I gotta grab some stuff from upriver....” I mumbled and backed out quickly.  As soon as the door was closed behind me the damn of tears burst and I was crying inconsolably.  I ran away from the cabin quickly so he would not see me like this if he looked out a window or opened the door.

I made my way back to the scene of the attack and grabbed my compound bow, i  found my pack also and grabbed a pair of pants out to wear.  I still needed a shirt, but I’m sure I can find one somewhere.  I wasn’t going back, I couldn’t go back.  Daryl hated me, that much was clear.  I would just have to find my own way.

Daryl paced the cabin.  Why couldn’t he remember what the fuck happened?  He remembered seeing her giving that man head, willingly!  Stupid fucking bitch.  He had liked her, more than he’s ever liked anyone, which made him uncomfortable.  He was never any good at talking to girls.  And then she has to turn out to be some fucking slut, just like those girls Merle used to bring home.  As much as he hated to admit it he was hurt, betrayed.

And then she pressured herself on to me! Like I was going to wake up and just fuck her like that other shit never happened!  Stupid Bitch.

His pacing caused his side to get really sore and he finally took some time to look at himself, Daryl went in to the bathroom and lifted his shirt while he looked at himself in the mirror.  He whistled between his teeth as he saw all the bruising all around his abdomen and sides, now a sickening purple and yellow colour.  He realized then that maybe he had been closer to death than he first thought.  He released his shirt and then noticed his wrists, rope burn it looked like and some of it had cut into his skin.  Obviously he had been tied up, but he couldn’t remember it.  Maybe he should have asked her some more questions.... Where had she gotten to anyways? It had to have been an hour since she backed out the door mumbling something. Maybe he should just go outside and have a look around.

“Need ta find my bow....” he said outloud.  He definitely wasn’t going to go looking for her, but he should at least get to the bottom of what the hell happened to him.

He went outside and noticed right away his bow on the step.  He picked it up and slung it on his back, he noticed a couple branches with some cloth tied to them, he examined them closer and noticed it didn’t look that old, Is this how she had gotten him here? Crude, but it worked i guess.  He noticed the tracks the branches made in the ground as he was dragged and proceeded to follow them back to where they originated.  A couple minutes in to his tracking he noticed a fairly freshly killed walker and then another.  Looks like she ran into some trouble while getting me back. In total he passed by 8 dead walkers before he reached the location where all the trouble had began.  There were 3 dead men on the ground, he examined each of them searching for answers, then he saw a rope dangling from a branch and his memory of that night came crashing back to him.  He remembered that he had just started out looking for her when he heard her scream, when he came upon the scene three men were on top of her.  He flung into action using the butt of his crossbow into the back of the head of the one pinning her down then into the face of the other one.  He remembered throwing down his weapon and then Mina pleading to save his life.  He also remembered losing his mind when he heard her yelp in pain, he realized then that he cared for her more than just a companion, he couldn’t explain it and the feeling frankly made him almost panicky

“Fuck sakes...” he muttered to himself.  He had been wrong, she wasn’t a willing participant.  And then she had saved him.  He started chewing his lip in agitation as he thought of the implications of all the things he had said to her.  He should have been grateful, but he drove her away.  And that’s why I just stay away from women he thought. Now he had to find her, he scanned around and noticed a fresh set of tracks and then he spotted the robe she discarded after she found her own clothes

He set a frantic pace, losing her tracks several times until he forced himself to slow down and concentrate.  He saw a cluster of dead walkers and practically leaped over them, they were fresh. He was close. Again he started to pick up his pace, he noticed the tracks were different, she was limping now.  He had to find her, he couldn’t bear to lose her now.  Not now that he understood how he felt about her.  He dreaded the moment when he did find her, he was going to have to apologize and he had no idea what he was going to say.

Finally after another ten minutes of running, stopping, backtracking and then running he spotted someone leaning against a tree, he could tell by her shoulders that she was out of breath.  He saw at her feet where a couple more dead walkers.  Her face was beet red, she must have struggled with one of them.  As he got closer he could see that her knife was stuck in the head of one of the walkers and she had used a stick to stab the other one.

She looked up at him and seemed to wilt away “Great, I was just thinking about how the rest of my day was going to totally suck without you here to yell at me” she sighed at him

“I remember now.... I’m sorry” Well it was a start, he’d have to take this conversation one step at a time.

She looked up at him in surprise “well i’m glad we’re on the same page now” What was that look on his face, compassion? Tenderness? Did he actually care for her? Seeing that look on Daryls face was completely foreign to her, and probably foreign to him too as he was once again bitting his lip.  Which she knew to be his nervous habit.

She couldn’t control herself, she threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck and started sobbing into his shoulder.  He didn’t despise her and that’s all that mattered to her at the moment.

“mmphf” He grunted in surprise and a little bit of pain as he was still very sore all over.  Daryl was caught completely off guard, displays of affection where unchartered territory for him. He hugged her back lightly and decided it was strangely comforting.

After a minute she pulled away and he noticed that she definitely did have a limp.

“You ok? Where’d you get hurt? You weren’t bit were ya?”

“Naw, I just twisted my ankle backing away from a walker, i’ll be alright” 

We were still standing so close to each other, I could tell Daryl wanted to say something more, and I wanted so bad to tell him that I loved him.  I ached for him, I wanted to grab his face and kiss him.  The more I thought about it the more I started thinking about him kissing me in return, his strong arms wrapping around me, holding me tight to him.  My breathing became heavier and I could feel my whole body start yearning for him.

Daryl stood in silence, trying to think of how to tell her he cared about her, he wanted to tell her he would never leave her side again.  Protect her from every danger imaginable.  The silence was becoming awkward, he looked into her eyes and felt her body pulling him in. Maybe it was her stance, could have been her eyes but her body was screaming for him and his body responded with a vengeance.

He stepped forward and grabbed me by my  shoulders, his lips crashed into mine.  I parted my lips and he expertly weaved his tongue in and around mine hungrily.

His need was so powerful, he kissed me more passionately then i had ever been kissed before. He pulled away from my lips and started kissing and nipping at my neck. I gasp and moan at the sensation, which only seems to fuel his fire even more.  He hungrily pushes me back against a tree, I thump into the tree kind of hard but my body responds with another moan of pleasure.  Daryl looks down at me and gives a knowing smirk.

With one hand he pins my hands above my head against the tree. “Your mine now” he whispers in my ear

Just hearing those words made me almost orgasm, I moan loudly as my body responds.  I can feel Daryl unbuttoning the top of my jeans and my body involuntarily thrusts towards him, he thrusts his hips forward hard and grinds his cock against my hip in response.  I’m a mewling whimpering mess at this point, Daryl unzips my fly and buries his hand down my pants searching for my folds.  He finds them and slowly circles his finger around my bundle of nerves sending waves of pleasure all over my body. “oh Daryl....” I whimper.   He thrusts his finger inside me and begins rubbing my clit with his thumb, while also thrusting his hips against me.  “good and wet for me” he mumbles in to my ear.  Daryl moves between kissing me and biting at my neck making what sounds like growling noises.  It’s just too much, all these sensations are pushing me to my climax and fast.  “Daryl, Daryl, Daryl.....” I pant “I’m coming.... ahhhh”  my release was incredible. I orgasmed on his fingers for what seemed an eternity. 

After I’ve come down he pulls his hand free and with a smirk, licks my juices of his fingers.  “Your turn” I say with a smirk of my own. I grab him by his shoulders and spin him around and push him against the same tree,  I kiss him deeply while I work at getting his belt off and his pants down.  His briefs are still on and I grasp the shape of his cock through them.  “mmhhhm” he moans into my mouth. I work my way down his body and tease his cock through his briefs before finally realeasing it from its prison. Daryl’s head tilts back and he rests it against the tree savouring what was about to happen to him.  His cock is hot and thick and throbbing and I can barely restrain myself from taking it all in as deep as I can take it, I work my tongue around the head teasing him a bit before taking it in, I trace the veins on the sides and start applying suction as I start to pump his cock with my mouth.  I can hear Daryl moaning and my body moans in reponse, finally Daryl pulls away from me and pulls me up.

“I ain’t finished with you yet” he growls.  He spins me back around against the tree and he completely removes his pants.  I follow suit and he pushes me back up against the tree again, causing me a little pain from the bark, but once again I moan in anticipation for the cock I wanted so bad to be inside me

“You want it?” he purrs in my ear

Hell yeah I do, but all i can do is nod as i’m having trouble forming actual words.

“I wanna hear it” he says as he grinds his hips in to me

I moan loudly in response “Please, Daryl” I pant “Please, I need it”

He grabs my one leg and lifts it up, with his other hand he is rubbing the head of his cock along my slit teasing me. He’s staring into my face enjoying my torment at being so close. “Please Daryl” I whimper.  And with that he thrusts himself deep inside me almost lifting my whole body off the ground, he thrusts into me over and over again hard and fast and I can feel another orgasm building quickly. “oh, oh, oh, Daryl....I’m, I’m almost, there”  Daryl begins pumping even more furiously as he also is getting close to releasing his load into me.  I come hard, just as he’s thrusting harder but slower now, releasing his seed.

We stay in that position for a couple minutes, both of us panting. Him resting his head on my chest.  Finally he pulls out and lets my leg down.

“This mean we’re going steady?” I chuckle

“I told ya, your mine now” he says matter of factly, but with a slight smirk

“I love you Daryl” I said seriously

Daryl pressed his forehead against mine "me too" 


End file.
